Water in the tub
Natalie’s outfit She wears yellow sunglasses, a yellow and dark blue striped long sleeve singlet, red high waisted shorts with black palm trees, and heels where one is red and one is green. Transcript (episode begins with 18 volt outside feeling shivering) 18 volt: WAOW! It’s cold! (goes inside) (18 volt enters the bathroom, he takes off his clothes, turns on hot water and has a shower) 18 volt: A-doop-doo, a-doop-doop-doo... (At Natalie’s house) natalie: La da da da dee da da da da da dee... enters the bathroom and takes off her clothes and changes her bikini. Natalie turns on the shower and steps in Natalie: what’s that strange sound? Oh well (washes herself) 9 volt: n kins, What is she doing? Natalie: A-doop-doo, a-doop-doop-doo... splashes onto fronk, reviving him Fronk: What's going on? Where am I? Natalie: ♪...A-doop-doop-doo, a-doop-doop-doo, scrub scrub scrub in the tub tub tub...♪ looks at natalie Fronk: well, time to get serious Natalie: Mm-mm! Nothing like a hot shower to make a girl feel like a new woman! ♪Shoobie doop doo, shoobie doop doo... I'm getting clean... no fleas on me... getting clean...♪ natalie turns off the shower, dries her face with a towel, and wraps it around her body Natalie: happily Aaaaaahhh! Volty, Everyone feels i’m So cute (Cut back to a bathroom) 18 volt: Scrub, scrub, scrubbing in the tub!! Ba! 9 volt: 18 volt, your singing in a shower 18 volt: Oh! 9 volt: guys, take a look of him emma: whoa, that’s neato 18 volt: your not seeing me naked kidware: what? (Lulu turns the clock handle to...) Lulu: SONG TIME!!! (Under the sea startsm 18 volt is at the limo pool with some adults and kids, the dreamers were there) Dreamers: (cheering wildly for 18 volt) 18 volt: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you What more is you looking for? Under the sea Under the sea Richard: Darling, it's better Down where it's wetter, take it from me. 18 volt: very good! (Sings) Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away. While we devoting full time to floating Under the sea. Under the sea. Dreamers: Under the sea 18 volt: Under the sea Dreamers: Under the sea. 18 volt: Since life is sweet here we got the beat here, Naturally. Dreamers: Naturally ii ii ii 18 volt: Even the sturgeon and the ray They get the urge and start to play. We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea. (The people start dancing in the pool) 18 volt: Under the sea. Dreamers: Under the sea. 18 volt: Under the sea. Dreamers: Under the sea. Ayshah: When the sardine begin the beguine It's music to me. Dreamers: Music to me ii ii ii 18 volt: What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band. Louisa: Each little clam here Know how to jam here 18 volt: Under the sea. (Spoken) now you kids! Dreamers: Each little slug here Cutting a rug here Under the sea. 18 volt: Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter.... Under the water... Ya, we in luck here Down in the muck here 18 volt and dreamers: Under the sea!Category:WarioWare adventures episodes